Húrin Thalion
The eldest son of Galdor and Hareth, Húrin the Steadfast (originally Chúrind) represented the mingling of the Second and Third Houses of the Edain. It was hardly surprising that his line produced the greatest heroes of their day. Húrin himself was known as the most able Adan warrior in all of Middle-earth, and his deeds bore proof of the claim. Unfortunately, he was also one of the most tragic figures in Mannish history. Hurin went to war when he was only fifteen, for it was at that time that Morgoth unleashed the Dagor Bragollach (Q, "Battle of Sudden Flame"). The conflict was thrust upon him.and he and his brother, Huor (who was but thirteen), went east to do battle with the Black Enemy. During their tortuous journey, they eluded capture by Orcs only by the grace of Ulmo, using a barrier of shrouding mist to conceal their passage. They became lost wandering in the hills, however, unable to find a path. There, while wandering in the wilderness, the pair was rescued by the Great Eagles led by Thorondor. The noble birds brought them to the hidden realm of Gondolin, where King Turgon greeted them warmly. The Noldo King had received dreams from Ulmo about the sons of the House of Hador, and their presaged a great union of Elves and Men. The brothers remained in Gondolin for a time (long enough to earn Turgon's friendship and respect — and Maeglin's hatred) but they soon yearned to return to their kin in Dor-lomin. They feared for the House of Galdor. Turgon granted their request, trusting their word that they not to reveal the secret of his secluded domain. Seven years after the Fourth Battle (the Dagor Bragollach), Morgoth sent a great force against Hithlum, assaulting the passes of the Shadowy Mountains. It was in this siege that Galdor, Hurin's father, died — but Hurin broke the siege. With Huor, he led the Edain to join with Maedhros in the Nirnaeth Arnoediad (Q. "Battle of Unnumbered Tears"), the Fifth Battle against the minions of the Fallen Vala. There, Hurin urged Turgon to retreat into Gondolin while his small band covered the withdrawal. Hurin and his brother held the rearguard, but Huor was killed by a poisoned arrow and their valiant force was overwhelmed. Hurin was taken alive, though he fought for a long time alone. He slew seventy Trolls and numberless Orcs before he was buried under the awful carnage. The tenacity and might of his combat saved the [Noldo army and struck fear into the evil Angbandrim. Hurin was taken before Morgoth but he would not reveal the location of Gondolin under any torment. So the Black Enemy cursed him and his descendants, imprisoning him for twenty-eight years in a high tower of Thangorodrim, and forcing him to view the world in deceptive fragments. Thus, Morgoth broke his unyielding will slowly, crushing it into despair. Morgoth freed Hurin a year after the death of his son, Turin, and left him to wander through Beleriand. In his anguish, Hurin inadver- tently revealed the approximate location of Gondolin. Later, he came to Nargothrond, where he slew Mim the Petty-Dwarf, and brought the Nauglamîr back to Thingol. There, in Doriath, Melian healed him of his sickness, and at last he went to die in peace. Hurin's Principal Items: *Battle Axe — ("Troll-cleaver") two-handed axe with a blade of red laen. It slew Trolls and Orcs, *Black Staff *Boots — ("Winged-feet") Tall boots of soft grey leather which allow the wearer to move silently and walk without leaving any trace of footprint. *Cloak — ("Shadow") Full, hooded cloak of dark grey cloth *Sword (Orcruin) — ("Goblin-fire") The mate of Orcring, it was a black eog sword with an edge of gleaming black laen. The edge shone with an eerie red light and grew intensely hot when near Orcs (range 300'). Appearance *long hair (blond later grey) *blue eyes *giant of a man Names *Chúrind (true Name) *Húrin (Name in later Legacy) *Thalion Category:Adan Category:Beleriand Category:First Age Category:Hadorian